noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commands
General * /spawn Tp's player to spawn * /sethome Sets the players home point * /home Tp's player to home point * /back Teleport back from /tpa, /spawn and /home * /hats views players hat collection * /daily invite ' Invites to join a daily challenge * '/daily abort Aborts current daily challenge * /level ' views challenge level (leave blank to view own level) * '/hat map View server dynmap * /hat map here View server dynmap centred on your current location * /time Current in game time * /hat time Current irl time at server location (France) * /ping Tests to see whether a player is actively connected to the server. A Pong! is displayed in the chat if successful * /compass Shows the players orientation, and degrees * /motd Views the message of the day Tpa * /tpa ' Request a telport to (hatters only) * '/tpahere ' Request that teleports to you (hatters only) * '/tpaccept Accepts teleport request * /tpdeny Denies teleport request * /back Teleport back to location before last teleport as well as /spawn, /home) Economy * /money Displays the player's balance * /money pay ' Gives money to another player Lands * '/land Used ingame to show a list of land related commands * /land create ' Used to claim the first plot of a land, insert what you wish to call the land into . This first claim costs 500 Quid * '/land claim ' Used to claim an adjacent plot to extend . Each 32x32 plot costs 400 Quid * '/land upgradeshop Opens the upgrade shop gui. Clicking the wool at the bottom changes the page. Upgrades unlocked with land level. * /land addmember ' Adds a player to the land giving them full access to all commands (note that they canot delete the original owner from the land) * '/land delmember Deletes a player from the land * /land setmapcolor Changes the color of the claimed area as seen in the dynmap (uses the minecraft color codes) * /land rename ' Renames the land * '/land areatype ' Change the area type, effects the permissions granted to non land members or PVP status * '/land setbiome ' Changes the biome of the tile you are in, does not affect terrain generation, only affects visual aspects of the land (grass color etc.) * '/land info Displays land information in chat such as land member, purchased upgrades and progress towards the next land level * /land deleteland Deletes the land * /land motd Displays the land message of the day (also seen every time the player walks into the land) * /land setmotd ' Sets the land message of the day * '/land ignore motd Toggles whether the player sees the land message of the day when entering the land * /land ignore welcome Toggles whether the player sees the welcome message when entering the land * /land ignore upgrades Toggles whether the land upgrades affect the player while in the land Voting * /hat vote Vote for player (hatters only) * /hat vote status Views the current number of votes obtained * /hat vote status ' Views vote status LWC * '/cprivate Locks the block to you * /cmodify ' Adds named player to a lock * '/cpublic Locked chest/door etc. is useable by all but can only be removed by the owner * /cdonate Other players can put items in a chest but cannot remove items * /cremove Removes a lock * /chopper on allows items to be pulled in/out of a locked block with a hopper * /cpersist The next lock commands persists until /cpersist is used again * /cdroptransfer ' When active items picked up and dropped out of the inventory goes to selected chest. Turn on and off with on/off at the end, select transfer chest with select. Chat * '/join g Joins Global Chat, you are in this channel by default when you join the server. * /join s Joins server chat, only view able by players within the server i.e. Games server, Main server, Skyblock Server. The Server chat is mostly used as a help channel in Survival * /join ftb Joins FTB server chat, you will now see FTB sever chat * /joincoop ' Creates or joins a channel called , heard by all players within the channel * '/c ' talk in the coop channel * '/leavecoop ' Leaves the coop channel * '/tell ' Private msg between you and player * '/r ' Reply to last private msg * '/mail send ' Send msg to an offline player to read when they come online * '/mail read Read Mail * /mail clear Clears mail box Creative * /hat creative Used to bring up a list of all the creative commands. * /hat creative buy ' Buy a plot. is used in future plot lists. * '/hat creative sell Sells the plot you are standing in (this also resets the plot). * /hat creative reset Resets the plot you are standing in. * /hat creative addbuilder ' Allows the added player to build in your plot. * '/hat creative delbuilder ' Removes a players permission to build in your plot. * '/hat creative info Brings up information about a plot. * /hat creative plots Lists the plots you own. * /hat creative tp ' Teleports you to the specified plot. * '/hat creative set biome ' Changed the biome of your plot to the one specified. * '/hat creative generatebiome ' Generate a vanilla biome on your plot. Horses * '/horses list (/h list) Lists all horses in your virtual stable * /horses summon (/h s ) Summons a named horse (named with name tag) * /horses dismiss (/h d ) Dismisses current horse to the virtual stable * /horses delete (/h delete ) Deletes your named horse * /h rename ' Renames horse to Skyblock * '/island Takes you to your island home point * /island restart Resets your island back to an untouched state * /island sethome Sets the home point on your island * /island level Displays the current level of your island * /island level ' Displays the level of island * '/island top Displays the top ten ranked islands * /island invite ' Invites to join your island * '/island kick ' Removes from your island * '/island accept Accepts island invite * /island reject Rejects island invite * /island makeleader ' Makes leader of the island * '/island warp ' Warps you to islands * '/island setwarp Sets the warp point on your island * /island togglewarp Toggles the ability to warp to your island on/off * /island ban Bans/unbans players from your island Category:Hat Films Wiki port